It often occurs that a castor pivots about its swivel axis if it becomes free of the support surface, because of a hollow or declivity, so that when ground contact is resumed it has to turn again on the swivel axis to resume its correct orientation, with a consequential disruption to the smooth advance of the article and the need for an extra effort on the part of the person pushing the article. It is accordingly desirable to provide means whereby this "shimmying" effect is reduced or relieved.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a castor adapted to maintain its orientation about its swivel axis.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a castor having frictional means opposing swivelling of the castor body on the castor mounting portion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a castor in which swivelling movement is opposed by friction between portions of the castor conventionally provided in a castor.